happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Mu-zit To Me
It's Mu-zit To Me is an HTFF TV episode were Croaky tries to make O'Boil show off his singing voice. Episode Roles Starring * O'Boil * Croaky Featuring * Figaro * Double A * Ribbon * Hopper * Cro-Marmot Appearing * Cuddles * Buddy * Flyby Plot The episode begins with Croaky hopping around, trying to catch Flyby with her tongue. Flyby lands on the window on the house and Croaky shoots her tongue at him, but he flys off and Croaky ends up shattering the window with her tongue. On the other side of the window, its shown that the window leads to a bathroom and in it, O'Boil takes a shower. Unaware of what just happened, O'Boil begins to sing and the sound of his singing travels out the broken window and hits Croaky, who is quickly impressed by it. Croaky quickly climbs through the window and lands on the floor of the bathroom with a thud. Hearing this, O'Boil moves his shower curtain and spots Croaky, making up freak out and close the curtain again. However Croaky rushes over and opens the curtain again and tells and freaked out O'Boil that his singing was good. O'Boil just stand sin shock from this and from Croaky breaking into his house, and by the time he regains his composure, Croaky grabs him and pulls him off. Croaky ends up dragging O'Boil to a bar that's having a open mic night and tells him he should sing for everyone there. O'Boil repeadly tells Croaky he doesn't want to, but she ignores him and pulls up next to small stage in the bar, where Ribbon, Double A, Hopper and Cro-Marmot stand. On the stage, Figaro finishes singer and gets off the stage as the crowd gives applause. As Hopper gets on stage and begins singing badly, .O'Boil struggles to get free of Croaky's grip. After Hopper is booed off the stage, Double A gets on it and is booed before he can even start rapping, making him throw his mic down in anger. Ribbon gets ready to go onstage, but she spots Croaky and O'Boil and thinking them to be a duo act, lets them go before her. Croaky smiles and happily pulls O'Boil on stage. Croaky tries to get O'Boil to sing, but the sight of the crowd looking at him makes O'Boil freak out and he tries harder to run off. Croaky sighs and decides to help him get over his fright by singing as well. She begins singing, however her voice cause bottles in the bar to suddenly shatter, cutting several characters and soak them with beer. Double A's glasses also shatter, blinding him and Cro-Marmot shatters. This makes everyone in the bar upset and begin throwing stuff at Croaky and O'Boil. Croaky freaks out but O'Boil suddenly thinks of a way to calm them down, and nervously starts to sing a calming song. Everyone stops what their doing and become enthralled by O'Boils lovely singing. The lights in the bar dim and everyone pulls out lighter/candles and begin waving them in the air. This end sup a bad idea as the flame slight the crowd on fire thanks to the beer. O'Boil and Croaky look at each other and then run from the bar. The episode ends with the iris closing on Double A's mic. End Tag "Don't be afraid to express yourself" Fates Injuries # Cuddles and many GTF's are cut by glass. # Double A gets shards of glass in his eyes. # Croaky and O'Boil have trash thrown at them. Deaths # Cro-Marmot shatters. # Cuddles, Buddy, Hopper, Ribbon, Figaro, Double A and my GTF's burn in the fire. Trivia * Buddy and Cuddles are seen in the crowd at the bar. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images